


flickering flames

by falling_winter_rose



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Angst, Creative, Drabble, Freeverse, Gen, Leo - Freeform, flames, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 15:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15028085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falling_winter_rose/pseuds/falling_winter_rose
Summary: flickering flames, a monster that lives inside of me. flickering flames, destroying and turning me into a monster. flickering flames, dancing in the shadows of my eyes. flickering flames, destroying the life i worked so hard to create. / leo valdez and flickering flames that live inside of him, destroying, creating, living, dying. / freeverse, drabblish, thoughts.





	flickering flames

_flickering_ **flames**

shadows

dark

clouds

flames

_[inmyheartheywillnotescape]_

flames,

dancing in the

light.

**light,**

like boiling fingers,

fingers of dancing

f.i.r.e

entrancing my eyes,

they swirl

like a

 **living**   _thing_

create

live

destroy

_[ihavenomasteriamonlymyown]_

flames, flickering before me

dancing,

a reflection in my

e **y** _e_ _ **s**_

i find that this flame

is somehow

di

ffe

rent.

i sense that this flame

is somehow

_dan_

_ger_

_ous._

i feel that this flame

is somehow

**des**

**troy**

**ing.**

i will not let it live, this

different _dangerous_ **destroying**

f*L*a*M*e

it lives

_insideof_

**ME**

destroying the ones i tried to save.

it is a monster,

it lives inside me.

it is a monster,

it has turned me

into a monster.

i

see

a

monster

insideofme.

 _flickering_   **inside,**

turning

changing

destroying

hurting

[themonsterlivesinsideofme.]


End file.
